


burning (my soul is on fire)

by Ampera



Category: Soul Cartel (Webcomic)
Genre: Biting, Help, M/M, Marking, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, WHY DID I WRITE THIS AGAIN, i just stay awake writing mediocre smut, kind of, oh right i don't sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampera/pseuds/Ampera
Summary: He curls closer, reaching out to trail a finger down a black-clad thigh, the thick muscle tensing under his touch. "Is the door locked?" ShiHoon asks huskily, and gets a nod, warm fingers closing around his waist before his entire body is hoisted up like he weighs nothing, up and the rest of the way into strong arms.





	burning (my soul is on fire)

**Author's Note:**

> ..
> 
> ......
> 
> i regret many things. this work is not one of them, sadly, so guess who's going to hell?
> 
> *raises hand*
> 
> W R I T T E N T O  
> Burning - Alcazar  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0qhLwiKx8FU

 

 

 

*

**burning (my soul is on fire)**

*

He curls closer, reaching out to trail a finger down a leather-clad thigh, the thick muscle tensing under his touch. "Is the door locked?" ShiHoon asks huskily, and gets a nod, warm fingers closing around his waist before his entire body is hoisted up like he weighs nothing, up and the rest of the way into strong arms.  
  
ShiHoon slides a leg over Mephisto's other side, straddling the devil's lap and smiling slightly when the hands around his waist don't move. Rather, Mephisto's grip tightens, ensuring that even if he did want to get away, he wouldn't be able to. The devil is staring at the fading mark stretched across the skin of his throat, black ink faint against bronze skin, and in the dim light from his nightstand Mephisto's eyes are lit up like glowing rubies.  
  
Just that thought, coupled with arousal beginning to surge through his body at pace that ShiHoon can't stop, is enough to push him over the edge of no return.  
  
ShiHoon moves first, closing the distance between them, and shoves the devil back until they overbalance and fall back against the bed.  
  
Mephisto lands with a heavy thud, body pressing into the mattress when ShiHoon sits down on his hips and grinds down, loose shirt lifting away from his body and back arching hard. A breathless sound slips from his lips when he feels the curve pressing up against his own arousal, want surging fire-hot in his veins, and ShiHoon can't help it.  
  
"I want you down my throat," he says, voice a gasp, and a sudden, bruising grip on his thighs steals any last coherent thought. "I _need_ it. Fuck my mouth like you did back then."  
  
Kiss-bruised lips steal the rest of whatever words want to escape his mouth along with his intake of air, and ShiHoon feels the familiar power rising to the surface, a strange magic rising and brushing against his body, just before the barrier of clothing against Mephisto's skin disappears, leaving smooth skin strewn tight over hard muscle in its wake.  
  
ShiHoon exhales harshly through his nose at the sudden increase in friction, and his eyes stray helplessly even as he lifts himself off of pale hips, muscles bunching and the coil in his gut winding itself tight. Mephisto's body is-  
  
_Addicting_.  
  
"Fuck," the devil breathes, and clawed hands slip into his hair and tug hard just as ShiHoon lets his breath ghost over swollen flesh, swallowing against the sudden dryness of his mouth and moaning softy at the sting. He brings his lips down, swallows around the thickness lying heavy on his tongue, and moves forward, throat relaxing, opening up.  
  
Strong thighs jerk under his palms when ShiHoon doesn't stop; he swallows it to where a normal person's gag reflex would stop them, and further, head sinking down until his lips press down on scorching skin.

A quiet, bitten-off moan trembles out of the devil, and when ShiHoon looks up Mephisto looks- _wild_.  
  
His eyes are wide around the edges, hair tumbling over his body like a waterfall of blood. ShiHoon moans, the sound vibrating and causing a jerk in the body beneath him, lifts his mouth halfway off before sinking back down, and the hands in his hair grow until it's almost, almost too painful.  
  
The bitterness on his tongue is a taste more addicting than any drug, ShiHoon comes to realize, and he hollows out his cheeks. The _danger_ is what spurs him on. Forces the suction to increase to what any other person would find unbearable, feeling the thickness slide down his throat, saliva dribbling down his chin, and running his tongue along a vein.

As it is, Mephisto is breathing harshly, looking like an animal in heat more than anything with his eyes stuck on every shift in ShiHoon's face, lips parting every time his teeth graze soft skin. ShiHoon knows the desperation in his own eyes turns Mephisto on, bobs his head faster and swallows _hard_ -  
  
And the strong grip on his hair suddenly wrenches, a startled sound tearing from ShiHoon's lungs and vibrating through his entire body as his head is forced back up, saliva splattering the dark sheets.  
  
When hands snatch onto the sheer material of his shirt and rip it clean down the front, his ruby necklace jostling at the movement, ShiHoon can't even find it in himself to complain, because full lips capture his own in a bruising kiss that sends tremors running through his legs, and then Mephisto undoes his leather pants and rips them off too.  
  
ShiHoon leans forward, and Mephisto rolls them with the momentum; every move is in tandem, like they've done this a thousand times before, nails scraping across smooth flesh and bodies slotting together like two finished halves of a puzzle.  
  
A slick finger sliding inside of him steals whatever air remains in his lungs, his back arching and hips grinding back against the intrusion, messy but _so_ good.

ShiHoon moans, dizzy with the heat of it; Mephisto, his body and lust welling out in the air around them and the feeling of soft hair against his skin like rippling water.  
One becomes two, and three fingers digging in hard, curving upwards and coaxing tight muscle to stretch, and Mephisto steals the loud cry right from his lips, tongue dipping in just as the rough pad of a finger jams the spot that makes him see stars, his body jolting.

And Mephisto doesn't let up, every shift harsh, impatient as much as it is hungry, ShiHoon's thighs quivering and breath coming too quick, whiny-  
  
The fingers slip out, a trail of slick connecting them before it breaks, and ShiHoon clenches around a painfully empty _nothing_. But, still, he manages a breathless, "Did you put up soundproof seals?", and his voice is already _wrecked_.  
  
The devil seems to feel the effect of his voice when it cracks halfway through, sharp teeth digging into his red-stained bottom lip and ruby eyes flashing like fireworks. He nods in a whirl of long hair, and ShiHoon has a single, slow moment of realization that, _oh, he's actually going to end up passing out, but-_  
  
A rough-edged grip digs into the muscle of his thigh, lifting one, long leg over a defined shoulder- _fuck, ShiHoon has never heard of a better way to go._  
  
Then there's the flare of sensation, stretched muscle fighting against a much bigger intrusion, and then ShiHoon chokes on the saliva pooling in his mouth, eyes flying wide open and bruised lips opening around a moan that doesn't quite make it out.  
His body arches into Mephisto, mind going haywire, and all he can focus on, all he can feel is the thickness spreading his insides wide open, nearly splitting him in half, and ShiHoon loves every moment of it.  
  
"I-Fuck-" Mephisto's body is painfully tense against his, hips resting flush against the back of ShiHoon's thighs, and when ShiHoon manages to peel his teary eyes open the devil is staring at him. Panting, jaw tense and with his hair falling wild over pale shoulders, and as much as ShiHoon appreciates the time for him to get used to the stretch-  
  
He wants it, needs it like he needs the oxygen in his malfunctioning lungs. Their separation is a wound that has yet to mend, and ShiHoon can't bear being away from him a single moment longer.  
  
So he clenches down, feels the ripple of muscle against every definition, and the low growl that rumbles out of the body pressed against his own is so very satisfying. "Move," he whines, and grinds his hips back, body tightening and teeth digging into his lip so hard he almost draws blood.  
  
The first slow thrust wrings a sob from his lips, and then on the second somehow the remaning ache in his lower back just makes it better, makes it a pleasure with teeth and ShiHoon _can't_ -  
  
"Oh god-" he whines, arms reaching up and fingers digging into the sheets under his body so hard he almost rips the silk, but then Mephisto angles his hips up and snaps them, _hard_ -

" _Fuck_."

  
He's falling apart, threads snapping at the edges like they've been burned by fire. There's an ocean building, and ShiHoon is being pulled under the surface, every muscle in his body stringing itself taught under a mind-numbing ripple of pleasure.  
  
And ShiHoon is right there, teteering on the edge of something that he can feel in his entire being- Mephisto hits that spot again, once, twice, and ShiHoon feels the last coil in his gut snap apart as his mind is claimed by his orgasm.  
  
His spine arches high off the mattress, relase splattering his stomach and running down tight muscle, and this time when ShiHoon's hands _yank_ , he feels the silken fabric give way under his grip, but he's too far away to realize it, mouth hanging open. He hears Mephisto curse, the muscles against his leg growing taught and then stilling.  
  
It feels like an eternity later when ShiHoon comes to, his mind muddled and cheeks streaked with tears and whatever makeup is still there from earlier.

Mephisto has gone still against him, eyes shut tight and jaw slack, and when ShiHoon moves he shudders at the wetness spilling inside of him, dribbling out over his thighs and onto the sheets.  
  
"..Fuck," he gets out, voice nearly gone, and Mephisto falls forward against him, ShiHoon's leg dropping back to rest against the mattress, trembling. The devil's arms are shaking from holding his weight up, and ShiHoon feels sharp teeth just a few scant inches below his hammering pulse a moment before the devil's lips close around it, teeth sinking down and breaking through flushed skin.  
  
He moans weakly, body utterly _ruined_ , and the sensation is painful as much as he never wants it to stop. He feels the _reconnect_ , in a strange, absent way, the ink repainting itself under the pressure of Mephisto's fangs before he releases the bleeding skin, tongue running over the already closing wound.  
  
The fullness disappears from inside him, slow in a way ShiHoon didn't realize Mephisto was capable of, and the devil collapses beside him on the bed, but ShiHoon barely notices. His eyes are drooping with the promise of falling into an exhausted sleep, his body sinking into the soft bed under him.  
  
"See?" He slurs tiredly, and feels a huff of laughter against his temple, "Now people will know I'm yours."  
  
He feels thin sheets being pulled over up over his shoulders, and another, warmer body slotting up against him as a hand slides up to rest in the dip where waist meets hip, and then ShiHoon's brain shuts down, utterly and completely _gone_.


End file.
